villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the 2011 TV film, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, and later as one of the two main antagonists (the other is his wife) in the 2014 episode sequel, Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. He is an alternate reality version of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but unlike his original counterpart (who is dimwitted and eccentric), he turns out to be more evil, intelligent, and successful, as he was able to take over his Tri-State Area and rule it with an iron fist for five years. Like all of Doofenshmirtz's counterparts, he is voiced by Dan Povenmire, one of the co-creators of the series. History Backstory Unlike the original Doofenshmirtz, 2nd Doofenshmirtz had a perfect childhood. However, he soon lost his favorite childhood toy train, which took a toll in his emotions, molding him into the villain he is now. He grew up to be an evil scientist and moved to Danville, where he would meet and fell in love with a woman named 2nd Charlene. The two married, and 2nd Charlene later gives birth to their daughter 2nd Vanessa. Just like the original Doofenshmirtz, he created his own evil company (Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.) and developed a goal to take over the Tri-State Area. To do so, 2nd Doof creates and mass-produces an army of giant robots called the Norm-Bots. During the time, the O.W.C.A. caught wind of 2nd Doof's plot and assigned their best agent, 2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus, to stop him at all costs. However, being far more intelligent and devious than the O.W.C.A. thought, 2nd Doofenshmirtz manages to defeat 2nd Perry and transforms him into a ruthless cyborg named Platyborg. After assigning Playtborg as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm-Bots, 2nd Doofenshmirtz unleashes his forces into the Tri-State Area, finally succeeding in his goal. All of the businesses in the Tri-State Area are now under the control of his company, and ever since then, 2nd Doofenshmirtz has been ruling the Tri-State Area with an iron fist for five years, with Platyborg and the Norm-Bots enforcing his reign and keeping it clear from any opposition. During his reign, one of Platyborg's former owners, 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn, has had enough and founded a resistance group to put an end to 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign. 2nd Doofenshmirtz's feud against the Resistance mirrors to those between the original Doofenshmirtz and Perry; however, 2nd Doofenshmirtz manages to maintain his rule over the Tri-State Area, leaving the Resistance with little or no success. His success also allowed 2nd Charlene (who turns out be just as evil and intelligent as him) to capture 25 of the O.W.C.A. agents and turn them into ruthless cyborgs to serve for the Doofenshmirtz family and maintain their rule. Also, in order to provide benefits for their family, 2nd Doof and 2nd Charlene pretended to be divorced to gain financial advantages (such as tax records, coupon mail, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips) during his reign. Across the 2nd Dimension When the original Doofenshmirtz built in a machine called the Other Dimension-inator (with the help from the original Phineas and Ferb) to help him travel to alternate dimensions, they end in the 2nd Dimension, where Doofenshmirtz meets his 2nd Dimension self. The two bonded and even sang a musical number together. However, this was cut short when 2nd Doofenshmirtz realized that his original counterpart had unintentionally brought the original Perry (who is in pet mode) since he is Phineas and Ferb's pet. Recognizing Perry as a secret agent, the angry 2nd Doofenshmirtz tries to explain to the boys that Perry is going undercover, but they don't believe him. Deciding to prove his point, 2nd Doof manages to have Platyborg to expose Perry's identity to the boys, who then become angry at Perry for keeping his double life as a secret from them, much to Perry's dismay. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are then forced to run from 2nd Doofenshmirtz and his Norm-Bots, attempting to go back to their dimension. Later on, 2nd Doofenshmirtz learns that his original counterpart is an incompetent halfwit since he couldn't recognize Perry without the fedora hat, and pointed that this is partially why Doofenshmirtz always failed in almost all of his schemes. He explains to Doofenshmirtz that true villainy comes from a tragic backstory before telling his own, though this was clearly was not so tragic compared to Doofenshmirtz's miserable childhood. At that point, 2nd Doofenshmirtz decides to come up with his next plan: to use Doofenshmirtz's Other Dimension-inator to lead an invasion on the original Tri-State Area. To avoid any interference from Perry, 2nd Doofenshmirtz forces the platypus to turn himself in so that he will spare Phineas and Ferb. He then gets Doofenshmirtz to create another replica of the -inator, but is angered to realize that it won't work since Phineas and Ferb were the ones who actually made it work with their intelligence. Because of this, 2nd Doofenshmirtz decides to renege on his word with Perry, and plans a clever ruse to capture the boys: publicly announcing that he is going to transform Perry into a cyborg. Not wanting to let this happen (despite their previous anger towards Perry), Phineas and Ferb head over to rescue Perry, but they end up being captured along with their sister Candace, just as 2nd Doof planned. 2nd Doofenshmirtz orders the boys to fix the machine, but they refuse, explaining why they would do something that would lead to their own self-destruction. It was then Doofenshmirtz realized that what the boys only did was taking out his self-destruct button, which Doofenshmirtz wired everything to. After Doof follows the boys' instructions, this allowed the machine to power up, and a delighted 2nd Doofenshmirtz, declaring Perry and the kids to have outlived their usefulness, sentences them to their doom by having them fed to a monster called the Goozim. He also attempts to have Doofenshmirtz fed to the Goozim for his utter annoyance, much to Doofenshmirtz's dismay. However, this was foiled by the efforts of an arriving 2nd Candace, allowing Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and the kids to escape back to their original dimension. Despite the five returning back to the 1st Dimension, 2nd Doofenshmirtz has already captured 2nd Candace and unleashed his Norm-Bots onto the original Tri-State Area, attempting to force the citizens to obey him and accept him as their new leader. Though Phineas and Ferb manage to get their friends to fight against the robots, 2nd Doofenshmirtz sends in more Norm-Bots before engaging into a fight against Phineas while Perry deals with Platyborg. After Perry manages to defeat Platyborg by sending him to fry on an electrical socket, he and Phineas manages to knock down the satellite controlling all of the Norm-Bots, causing them to deactivate. However, that didn't stop 2nd Doofenshmirtz, who then brands a giant robot version of himself to kill Phineas, Ferb, and Perry as revenge for foiling his plans. However, before 2nd Doofenshmirtz could deliver the final blow, Doofenshmirtz arrives to rescue both the boys and the platypus by angrily ordering his evil counterpart to stop. After getting 2nd Doofenshmirtz's attention, Doofenshmirtz presents out his toy train and gives it to him in an effort to resolve his backstory. Touched by this, 2nd Doofenshmirtz spares both boys and the platypus, renounces his evil ways, and destroys the deactivated Norm-Bots with a self-destruct button to clean up the mess he had done. Personally agreeing never to come back to the original dimension again, 2nd Doofenshmirtz returns back to his dimension, only to be arrested by the O.W.C.A. and imprisoned for his crimes against humanity, much to his dismay. Following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest, Platyborg is relieved of his evil programming and goes back to being 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb's pet. Back to the 2nd Dimension It's been two months ever since 2nd Doofenshmirtz was defeated and arrested. He is first seen held in prison with his toy train. Following an attack at Danville Park by two giant insect robots and the kidnapping of Platyborg by several Animal-Borgs, 2nd Candace came by for a visit in his cell, demanding to know why he sent those robots and cyborgs to attack the kids. At first, 2nd Doofenshmirtz denies that he had anything to do with the attack since he was in his cell when it happened (even 2nd Major Monogram admitted that he recently played checkers with 2nd Doof at the O.W.C.A. detention facility during the attack). However, 2nd Doof reveals that it was his 'ex-wife' 2nd Charlene who did the job, since she was responsible for capturing the agents and transforming them into ruthless cyborgs during his reign, similar to how he defeated 2nd Perry and transformed him into Platyborg. During the course of the episode, 2nd Doofenshmirtz is forced to help 2nd Candace (who threatens to take his toy train away while he can still remain in prison) to lead her to 2nd Charlene's penthouse. Eventually, after reaching there, 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene revealed to 2nd Candace that they are still married and their true reasons why they pretended to be divorced. Also, 2nd Charlene revealed that the divorce ruse, along with the kidnapping and the park attack, were nothing but diversions to trick 2nd Candace into getting 2nd Doofenshmirtz to the penthouse to free him. Taking the opportunity, 2nd Charlene sets her Animal-Borgs to hold the trio prisoner, freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz. 2nd Charlene is annoyed of having her husband of setting his attention on his silly childhood toy train so she throws it away, resulting 2nd Doofenshmirtz to revert back to his evil ways. Eventually, 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg are freed by 2nd Ferb, who pretended that he was turned into a cyborg by 2nd Charlene, revealing that he and 2nd Phineas planned up a frontal attack on 2nd Charlene's penthouse for the arriving Resistance to free the animal cyborgs of their evil programming (with specialized fedora hats equipped with deprogramming magnetic chips) and take the evil Doofenshmirtz couple into custody. Eventually, all of the Animal-Borgs were freed of the evil programming by the arriving Resistance (except for Peter the Pandaborg) and 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene are about to be put into custody as the animal cyborgs hold them up in gunpoint. However, the arriving 2nd Vanessa tricks 2nd Candace into letting her have a moment with her evil parents, which allowed the entire Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. As the notorious Doofenshmirtz family escape, 2nd Doofenshmirtz recognizes Tony as the boy he banished earlier because of his interest towards 2nd Vanessa, to which 2nd Charlene confirmed, stating that nobody saw it. Powers and abilities Unlike his original counterpart, 2nd Doofenshmirtz has proven to be more intelligent; at one time, he formulated a clever ruse of turning the 1st Dimension Perry into a cyborg to successfully lure Phineas and Ferb into a trap, knowing how much they actually care for him. Also, in spite of having lost his left eye, he has excellent eye accuracy, as shown when he spotted Phineas trying to pull himself up to destroy his -inator and managed to stop this by perfectly throwing a razor disc to cut the cord that Phineas was pulling on. He is extremely capable of doing robotics, as he was able to create and mass-produce an entire army of Norm-Bots to enforce his will, as well as creating a satellite that allows him to control the Norm-Bots during his attempt to take over the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area. His skills in robotics has extended to the same situation when he turned 2nd Perry into Platyborg, as well as molding the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area into his own image, as it is more technologically advanced than its original counterpart, though such technology is only shown to keep people in line rather than benefiting them. Most importantly, 2nd Doofenshmirtz has proven to be perfectly capable of recognizing Perry as a secret agent (even when Perry is in pet mode or isn't wearing his fedora hat), something which the original Doofenshmirtz is mentally incapable of doing. Gallery Double Doof.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and his original counterpart AT2D_Image7.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz ordering his Norm-Bots to send Perry and the Flynn-Fletcher kids to their doom Doof_Duet.jpg|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and his original counterpart singing "Brand New Best Friend" Arrestted.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz is arrested for his crimes against humanity 358375837.png|2nd Doofenshmirtz singing "Kick It Up A Notch" ExplainingTheirFakeDivorce.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene singing "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" 2ndDimensionDoofenshmirtzFamily.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and his family DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and his family (along with Pandaborg) escaping on a hover car Trivia * He is one of the three counterparts of Doofenshmirtz shown to be competent in doing evil (the others are Malifishmertz and the 1914 version of Doofenshmirtz). He is also one of the few counterparts to have ever actually succeed in his goal (taking over his Tri-State Area and maintaining his rule over it for five years). * Although Doofenshmirtz is the Big Bad in the series, 2nd Doofenshmirtz takes the role of the main antagonist in the TV film because he had bigger (and more dangerous) plans than his original counterpart, so he is considered as one of the Bigger Bads of the series. * According to the deleted scene "Vanessa Meets Doof" when the movie's DVD was released, 2nd Doof was known to banish any boy who shows an interest in his daughter, most recently Tony Marzulo, much to 2nd Vanessa's anger. However, in the episode sequel, Tony (who has presumably returned following 2nd Doof's arrest) did manage to help 2nd Doof and his family escape from Resistance custody, since Tony is still in love with 2nd Vanessa. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Bigger Bads Category:Robot Pilots Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen Category:Outright Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Dictator Category:Singing Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:War Criminals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Evil Creator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Big Bads Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Extremists Category:Scarred Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Humans Category:Comedic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Successful Villains Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Married Villains Category:In love villains Category:Trap Master Category:Military Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Recurring villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Fascists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trickster Category:Living Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fearmongers Category:Dark Lord Category:Protective Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Control Freaks Category:Teleporters Category:Rich Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Business Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Destroyers Category:The Heavy